


Reveal

by JadeDjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, boring married feelings, cooking disasters, dialogue prompt, kiss prompt, prompt, speed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDjo/pseuds/JadeDjo
Summary: Luke returns home to find Mara in an unusual situation. Prompts: “I do” kiss & “Frost the damn cupcakes.”





	Reveal

The kitchen was a disaster area when Luke returned home from a long mission to Dribilion. He was looking forward to a relaxing evening with Mara, so was not expecting the sight that greeted him.

Flour covered every surface and strange smudges of pale blue were smeared across the counter. Barefoot footprints in white and blue covered the floor in what looked like some crazed dance pattern that was so complicated it made him dizzy trying to decipher it. At the center of it all Mara leaned against the counter facing him with her arms crossed, daring him to say anything. The look she gave him was equal parts murder and defeat.

He just stood there wondering if he should brave that look when she spoke first, “Surprise.”

“That’s one word for it,” he drawled.

Mara shook her head and stood straight, wiping her hands on her thighs to clean off whatever was on them only to smear her pants with more white and blue, leaving her hands no cleaner than before. “That’s not what I meant,” she said and waved her dirty hands to indicate the room.

“I meant, surprise, we’re having a baby,” she deadpanned and so it took a moment for the meaning of her words to catch up to him.

“Wha.., what?” He stuttered shocked at her casual statement and still trying to figure out why the kitchen was a mess.

“It’s not that hard Skywalker. When a man and woman have...,”

“Yeah, I know how the process works. I’m just... Wow. Really?” Luke said lamely as he came round the counter and enfolded her in a hug, not worrying about the mess that was transferred to his own clothes.

“Yes, really,” she said, cracking the first real smile he’d seen since he got home.

He knew his own grin was as big as the Great Dune Sea but he didn’t care and he hugged her again.

When he finally released her he asked, perplexed, “So what happened here then?” And swiped a smudge of blue off of her cheek with a finger. He brought it to his mouth once he realized it was frosting. Not bad either.

Mara sighed. “I was trying to make a big reveal out of it by baking cupcakes and then serving them after dinner. But...” she said as she indicated the dirty kitchen. “I didn’t quite finish in time.” Just then a timer went off and she left his arms to look in the oven.

He followed and looked over her shoulder. From the blast of heat, Mara removed a dozen lopsided and malformed cupcakes. But despite their lumpy appearance they were a golden brown and smelled good.

She put the cupcakes on the counter and pulled a bowl of blue frosting closer.

“So blue?” he asked with a hopeful voice. “It’s a boy?” Though he’d be just a happy if their baby was a girl.  _ Their _ baby. Just the thought sent him grinning like an idiot all over again.

“The Medcenter droid said it was too early to tell. But...” she trailed off and her gaze went distant.

“But?” he asked to bring her back from whatever the Force was telling her.

“I feel it. It’s a boy,” she confirmed. “I told the Med-droid that, just thinking out loud. Of course it didn’t believe me.”

“But I do,” he said cutting her off and kissing her deeply. “That’s all that matters.”

“You’re right. That is all that matters. Now you can help me frost these damn cupcakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite the 'I Do' the prompt asked for but I subvert expectations ;-)


End file.
